Master Red
DISCLAIMER: THIS IS NOT KING TYRANNO! THIS IS A CHARACTER NAMED MASTER RED! IT MAY HAVE THE SAME COMBINED POWERS OF ZEO GOLD AND TYRANNO RED! BUT ITS NOT THE SAME CHARACTER! TYRANNO IS NOT EVIL AT ALL! Master Red is the conqueror of an alternate reality's Earth. He is an alternate universe version of Jason Lee Scott, the original Red Ranger and the original Gold Zeo Ranger. He was the second-in-command of Lord Drakkon and when his master died, he gathered what was left in his army and set out on a mission to take control of the Rangerverse '''. He is the main villain of the 10-part miniseries ''Power Ranger Fighting Forever'', a crossover between '''Jungle Fury, SPD, Cyber Force,' Omniverse', Animal Task, and Time Force. History This Jason, just like the rest, was originally the Red Ranger of his world. But that all changed when Lord Drakkon and his army attacked. The rangers fought valiantly and even several of the villains throughout the universe assisted the rangers to stop Drakkon, but of course, their efforts were pointless and Drakkon managed to kill everyone. All of what was left of the resistance was Jason who fought with all of his might but ended up being defeated by Drakkon, but instead of killing him, Drakkon tortured him to make Jason join him and his army using many spells, torture both psychological and physical. Of course, Jason tried to resist, but it was futile and he ended up submitting and joined Drakkon. Jason was then trained by Drakkon in new ways of combat and power in order for Jason to lead Drakkon's army in that world after he left to achieve his goals. Of course this ended up happening, and as a token for his loyalty, Drakkon infused the power of the Gold Zeo Ranger into Jason, thus taking on the name, Master Red and leaving him to be the ruler of the destroyed world. After Drakkon's defeat, since Drakkon had done so much damage to Jason, it forever stuck with him and despite Drakkon being gone, he still served him and decided to take all of what's left of Drakkon's army to slowly take control of the Rangerverse to finish what his master started, but since Master Red as he was now known wasn't as powerful as his master, so he recruited several alternate versions of villains and their armies throughout the rangerverse like Emperor Gruumm, Ransik, Dai Shi, Poison, Lucifer, and Mother Nature and then he made them into his Order of Darkness with him using advanced technology and an enhanced army that would allow each member and their armies to hold their own against multiple ranger teams, some he forced to submit to him. He had one goal: To find one world in the rangerverse that has a portal to the Morphin Grid so he could destroy the power in it to make sure there would be no Ranger across the rangerverse to stop him. At least, that's what Master Red has told his army and the Order of Darkness. Unfortunately, the Jason from one of the Earths Master Red took over ended up escaping using one of his armies' ships that was able to travel across the rangerverse and of course, he brought together all of the teams that fought and defeated all of the villains that served Master Red. Together, they had fought hard and valiantly to try and succeed at defeating all of the Order of Darkness, defending several earths in the rangerverse in the process until the episode The Great Battle where all of the Rangers go up against the entire Order of Darkness and their armies until they're all defeated. But in the meantime, while our heroes were busy dealing with the Order of Darkness throughout the series, Red traveled through the rangerverse defeating the rangers of each universe he traveled through and stole their morphers, weapons, and zords to combine their power with his own to both increase his power and to help complete his true goal. Then after our heroes managed to track down Red, using his new abilities and new and enhanced army, he defeats the rangers one team at a time until they're all defeated and kidnapped the other universe version of himself. Red explained to the other Jason that it was never his goal to find a portal to the Morphin Grid to get inside of it, but rather his true goal is to travel across the rangerverse to steal the morphers of every single ranger team he comes across so that way he could combine all of the Morphin Grid energy into one ranger so that way, all of the power within one Ranger could destroy the Ranger, causing all of the energy to go back in the Morphin Grid at one time could cause a overload of reentering energy in the Morphin Grid itself, weakening it to the point where it provides a weak spot in it long enough to allow Red to blast an opening inside the Morphin Grid in and complete his goal. Red then explained to Jason that he didn't survive against Red and his forces, but rather Red let Jason go because of him knowing Jason would try to fight back and form a group of ranger teams. He let Jason do this because then Jason would have brought Red exactly what he wanted when he and his 6 teams of rangers attacked him. He also then explained that the reason he's still keeping Jason alive was so that Red could transfer all of the Morphin Grid energy from all of the morphers he's collected into Jason, with him being the one to die for Red's cause. Then Red admitted that he thought he and his Rangers would fall sooner and that his Order of Darkness wouldn't fall so fast. Then Red strapped Jason up to a device that all of the morphers that Red has collected including all the morphers of Jason's group of Ranger Teams. Then Jason died from all of the power being transferred inside of him as one of Red's men said that they managed to find the weak point in the Morphin Grid which was in Red's home Earth. With that, Red left the room and prepared to head back to his Earth as we then cut to our heroes as it seemed that they lost at the hands of King Red, but then the Rangers were given hope and they decided to escape and try to stop Red without their Ranger powers and they actually do a great job until they made it to the ship's main control room where they came across Red who had just absorbed some of the power inside of the Morphin Grid as he then defeated them and was ready to finish the job when suddenly, the ship entered the Morphin Grid, and all time suddenly stopped, including Red, who was frozen in place. Then twp entities appeared out of nowhere, the entities representing the two parts of (the Morphin Grid) came to all of the rangers and explained to them who they were and then they used their abilities to reward all of the Rangers back their Ranger powers as then time started again and Red was then knocked back by the force of the two entities leaving. Then the rangers got back up to morph and engaged in one final fight against the Morphing Grid-enhanced Red. Red was soon defeated, but he got enraged, enough to absorb more power from the Morphin Grid to defeat them, but he ended up absorbing so much that he was set to die from all of the Morphin Grid energy being transferred into his body, but instead of dying, his body seemed like he's going to explode from the amount of power, so one of the rangers kicked him off the ship before he exploded, and then the Rangers used the ship to guide their way out of the Morphin Grid before the opening made by Red closed. After they escaped, they ended up being visited again by the two entities and they said that they will provide every ranger that Red stole from their powers again and then the two entities will send every team back to their home universe and they will erase their memories of this event if the teams wished to not remember it, but all the teams said that they don't wanna forget what happened, so the entities just sent all of the rangers back to their homes and together, the entities provided all of the Ranger teams their Ranger powers back. Ranger Powers Abilities *'Unarmed Combat Mastery '- Master Red is unmatched in hand to hand combat, shown by him defeating multiple incarnations of Power Rangers across the rangerverse, many having entire teams with extensive training in martial arts both mundane and mystical. *'Knowledge in Magic '- Thanks to his training from Drakkon, he now knows many spells which he uses in battle Category:Villains Category:Ranger Category:Red Ranger Category:Former Ranger Category:PR Villains Category:Main PR Villains Category:Gold Ranger Category:Good Turns Evil Category:Second-In-Command Category:Leader Category:Evil Rangers